Snow White
by Noebell
Summary: Cada diez años se celebra en la pequeña ciudad inglesa de Mareland el certamen de belleza Snow White. Francis le hizo la promesa a su madre de ganarlo antes de que falleciera, por lo que con la ayuda de Arthur y sus siete amigos, intentará hacer frente a las trabas que le ponga su padrastro para poder cumplirla. [FrUK] [Oneshot] [AU]


**Parejas:** Inglaterra/Francia. Prusia/Hungría. Muy poquito España/Bélgica y Escocia/Rumanía. Mención de Polonia/Ucrania.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo (época actual). Uso de OC para Escocia y Portugal.

**Aclaraciones:** Emma - Bélgica. Vlad - Rumanía. Monique - Mónaco. James - Escocia (podéis imaginar al Escocia de Pixiv). Afonso - Portugal (uso el diseño que hizo Himaruya de Portugal con la coleta). Yekaterina - Ucrania. Roman - Roma.

**Notas:** Aquí mi participación en el evento por la Entente Cordiale de FrUK_me_bastard, la comu FrUK de LiveJournal. El cuento que me tocó fue el de _Blancanieves_ y como prompt he utilizado el de _Vampiros_. Sin más, espero que os guste y hayáis tenido un mes muy frukil.

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Snow White**

* * *

Desde hacía muchos siglos, en la inglesa ciudad de Mareland se venía celebrando cada diez años el certamen de belleza Snow White. Si bien era cierto que la tradición comenzó siendo una manera de acrecentar más las diferencias entre el inglés puro y los esclavos negros que llegaban de otras tierras, con el tiempo perdió su carácter racista y terminó convirtiéndose en un concurso al que podía presentarse cualquier persona siempre y cuando fuera residente de aquel municipio.

Ocho años atrás, cuando tenía catorce, Francis había hecho la promesa a su madre, en su lecho de muerte, de que ganaría Snow White por ella, quien siempre había tenido esto por sueño. Yekaterina era una mujer joven el día en que falleció, pero como muchas más personas en la ciudad, se vio vulnerable ante una epidemia de gripe que traían las aves. Dejó así al joven al cuidado de su padrastro, en quien la mujer confiaba plenamente, pero que no dudó en echar de casa a Francis cuando este cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Al principio, no lo tuvo nada fácil. Había pasado varias noches a la intemperie, sin nada que poder llevarse a la boca, antes de que Roman lo hallara tirado en un callejón, y tal como lo había descrito el hombre, tan blanco como la nieve. Por suerte el frío, aunque lo intentó, no llegó a convertirse en su asesino; pudo recuperar tanto el calor como el color de su cuerpo cuando su salvador lo condujo a la pequeña casa de acogida donde siete huérfanos niños (cinco varones y dos mujeres) se habían quedado a vivir tras la muerte —o extraña desaparición en cierto caso— de sus padres.

Dado que Francis era ya mayor de edad, y Roman, por lo que le había contado el muchacho, suponía que no tendría donde hospedarse, le propuso quedarse con él en su casa a cambio de que lo ayudara con los niños. Niños, pensó Francis, niños porque Roman a todo el que tuviera menos edad que él se le hacía un niño, aunque algunos —el mayor— ya fueran a cumplir dieciocho años. Igualmente, se mostró encantado y muy agradecido con la oferta del hombre, que no dudó en aceptar. Era lo más cercano que podría tener a un trabajo con su poca experiencia, por lo que no se quejaba aunque su salario se basara en comida con la que subsistir y un techo bajo el que refugiarse del desagradable clima de su país.

Así fue como Francis comenzó su vida lejos del hogar familiar. Y como tampoco era que le quedara mucha familia en el mundo, pronto convirtió a aquellas personas a su cargo —porque consideraba un arrogancia llamarlos niños él cuando había tan poca diferencia de edad— en sus hermanos perdidos y encontrados al cabo del tiempo. Se llevaba especialmente bien con Emma, una muchacha apenas dos años menor que él que, como ya no estaba bajo la tutela de Roman, le solía ayudar con el resto de huérfanos y así tenía una excusa para visitar a sus amigos.

—Tu príncipe azul está aquí, Francine —le avisó Emma aquella mañana, como todas las demás, con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Nada más escuchar esa frase, Francis y los tres huérfanos que todavía vivían en aquella casa —los otros cuatro se habían ido independizando cada uno en el año siguiente al anterior. Ese había sido el año de su niña, de su pequeña Monique— ocuparon los puestos que les correspondían en el comedor. Lovino, Feliciano y Vlad sentados firmemente, pegados al mullido del respaldo de las sillas, mientras Francis presidía la larga mesa de madera de pie, con sus manos juntas sobre su falda.

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento para demostrar conformidad por la obediencia de los tres menores, y Emma lo supo interpretar correctamente, dándole paso al hombre. Entró entonces a la sala un muchacho también joven —Francis sabía que tenía la misma edad que Afonso, el mayor de los niños de Roman y amigo cercano de aquel chico, por lo que él mismo le había dicho—, de basto y descuidado aspecto, con unas prominentes cejas en su frente y un pelo que, Lovino aseguraba, podría hacerse pasar por paja fácilmente.

Pero ahí solo empezaba el ritual. Porque Francis no se fijaba ni en su pelo ni en sus cejas ni en que su forma de comportarse fuera igual de tosca que su físico o tuviera un carácter igual de gruñón que el de su amigo Afonso (¿tal vez se lo habían contagiado el uno al otro?). Francis se quedaba con sus ojos clavados en los verdes del muchacho hasta que, como si sus mentes conectaran, este dirigiera su vista hacia él y le diera los buenos días de forma tímida. Lovino era de los que preferían decirle que la única razón por la que el hombre reaccionaba así era por ser tan descarado mirándolo y que le tenía miedo. Aunque Emma le riera la gracia, Francis no creía que se debiera a eso.

—Buenos días, Arthur —lo saludó Francis, sonriéndole de forma embobada, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

—Buenos días. Esta mañana andamos algo justos de pan —explicó Arthur, mostrando la bolsa que traía en la mano—, así que solo traigo tres bollos en lugar de los cinco de siempre. Lo sentimos.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —le respondió Francis del mismo modo que antes, aunque sí se escucharon quejas por parte de Lovino y Feliciano, quienes aseguraban que se quedarían con hambre.

Arthur puso la bolsa de pan sobre la mesa y ambos hermanos se adueñaron de ella como si no hubieran comido en semanas. Vlad, en cambio, no se mostró tan entusiasmado por el desayuno.

—¿Y eso, Artie? —le preguntó el mayor de los tres menores, nombrándolo como en varias ocasiones le habían prohibido, pero Vlad no podía evitar que le saliera solo el apodo con el tono juguetón con el que solía dirigirse a él—. ¿Ha habido problemas en la panadería?

—No, al contrario, hoy hemos tenido buenas ventas. Han llegado turistas, ¿sabéis? —informó, ahora dirigiéndose tanto a Emma como a Francine—. Mi padre dice que es porque la semana que viene se organiza Snow White. ¿Alguna de las dos se va a presentar?

—Yo. —Francis rodeó la mesa para acercarse al hombre—. Hace tiempo le hice una promesa a mi madre de que lo ganaría. Llevo años esperando este momento.

—Te desearé mucha suerte, Francine —comentó Emma, poniendo orden en la mesa—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas segundas opiniones.

Francis la observó, extrañado.

—Claro, querida, te lo agradezco, pero ¿tú no vas a presentarte?

—No, no me interesa. Tal vez antes sí me hubiera hecho más ilusión, pero ahora no es algo que me llame mucho —explicó Emma, sentándose también para desayunar en la silla al lado de Lovino, quien no tardó en entregarle un generoso pedazo de pan, tan sonriente como solía serlo con la mujer hasta que Francis volvió a hablar.

—Desde que sales con Antonio se te ha contagiado su felicidad y su despreocupación —bromeó. Luego tomó a Arthur del brazo y le indicó que lo acompañaría a la puerta—. Ahora regreso.

No es que hubiera un camino muy largo desde el comedor hasta el recibidor de la casa, pero Francis se empeñaba en que era de buena educación guiarlo hasta allí para despedirlo. Por supuesto, tanto Emma como los tres más jóvenes eran conocedores de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre.

—Bueno —comenzó Francis—, espero que vengas a animarme.

—Claro —le respondió, nervioso. Francis siempre percibía los nervios de Arthur cuando estaba con él, y le encantaba saberse responsable de ellos—. No sé mucho de concursos de belleza, pero si tiene que haber un ganador… eh. Yo creo que tú, tú podrías ganarlo. Sí.

Haciéndosele adorable la reacción, Francis lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Después se tuvo que despedir de él ya que el muchacho decía tener trabajo que hacer (¿de verdad un panadero podía estar tan ocupado?), y regresó al comedor con los demás. Allí lo recibieron las miradas las recelosas de Vlad, Feliciano y Lovino y la de reproche de Emma.

—Y dime, Francine —le habló Emma, usando un tono irónico—, ¿piensas presentarte en la categoría femenina del concurso?

Francis exhaló un suspiro y se sentó frente a la mujer, al lado de Vlad. Se quitó la peluca larga castaña que estuvo llevando ese tiempo y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—No, claro que no. No estoy seguro de que el jurado creyese que soy mujer.

—Deberías decirle de una vez a Arthur que eres un hombre —le aconsejó ella—. No ganas nada mintiéndole con tu sexo solo porque creas que él es heterosexual.

—Pero —repuso Francis— si se enamora de mí como Francine, luego le abriré los ojos y verá que no importa si se es hombre o mujer para amar a una persona.

—O te echará en cara toda la vida que le hayas mentido —replicó Vlad, comiendo tranquilamente.

Un nuevo suspiro.

—Ay, Emma, no sé qué hacer.

—Pues decídete pronto, que Snow White es el próximo sábado.

* * *

—Dime, Toris, ¿quién es el más bello de la ciudad, y así como que ganará Snow White? —cuestionó un hombre rubio que vestía un pijama rosa pastel, tirado cómodamente sobre el sofá de su casa mientras vigilaba que sus uñas estuvieran perfectas.

—Tú, Feliks —respondió su interlocutor en tono monótono, como si no fuera la primera vez que le hacía aquella pregunta. Pero esta vez, el hombre, quien iba de un lado a otro para preparar la cena de su compañero y él, decidió cambiar su discurso—. Aunque se han filtrado los rumores de que tu hijastro también participará.

Feliks se irguió y miró por encima del respaldo del sofá al otro hombre en la cocina de diseño americano. Hizo un mohín de desagrado con su boca antes de preguntar:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Al parecer el hijo del panadero (ya sabes, el mediano, el que reparte el pan) se lo contó al hermano de Antonio, que se lo contó a Antonio, que se lo contó al marido de Elizabeta, que se lo contó a ella y que me lo ha contado a mí.

Feliks arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo. Se tiró nuevamente sobre el sofá y agarró un cojín para abrazarlo. Pasados unos minutos, llegó a una resolución:

—Hay que acabar con Francis antes de la próxima semana —sentenció Feliks con voz firme—. O sea, ¿qué se cree?, el premio de la categoría masculina tiene que ser para mí. ¿Has visto estas uñas, Toris? Me ha llevado casi como que tres horas pintar la margarita en cada uña. ¿Qué sabrá un pobretón como Francis lo que es tener las uñas bonitas?

—Nada, Feliks, no sabe nada.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó—. Llama a Eli inmediatamente. Seguro que está dispuesta a ayudarnos.

* * *

Elizabeta regresaba a casa despotricando contra el clima inglés y maldiciendo que su amigo fuera tan desconsiderado como para hacerla desplazarse a ella cuando el que pedía el favor era él. Se había puesto empapada en su visita al otro extremo de la ciudad, donde residían Feliks y Toris, y todo cuanto deseaba ahora era darse una buena ducha para entrar en calor. Al menos, pensaba, estaba satisfecha con el trato que había hecho con el hombre.

Soltó el bolso en su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar, sintió los brazos de alguien alrededor de su cintura. _Alguien_ que no le costó identificar realmente, porque solo podían ser de una persona.

—Bruja, hazme el almuerzo, tengo hambre.

—Creo que los treinta y dos son una edad estupenda para ya saber cocinar unos simples huevos fritos, Gilbert —le reclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Déjame ducharme primero y ahora hago el almuerzo. Tengo también que hablarte de algo que me ha pedido Feliks.

—A saber las cosas que se le ocurren al pijo ese.

—No creo que te agrade, pero ya te digo luego.

Elizabeta se metió al baño en cuanto Gilbert accedió a liberarla. El hombre esperó con impaciencia a que terminara, ya no solo porque tuviera hambre, sino por lo último que le había dicho. Se puso a ver la televisión en lo que su mujer se duchaba y solo se levantó para poner la mesa mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo. Cuando se encontraron ambos sentados frente a sus platos, Gilbert no lo soportó más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere el pijo?

—Que secuestres a Francis.

Gilbert casi escupe el trago de cerveza que se había llevado a la boca, pero solo por no desperdiciarla, se obligó a tragarla, atragantándose en el proceso. Miró a Elizabeta como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, y no era para menos, ¿cómo demonios le pedía que secuestrara a alguien?

—Eli, me parece que no te he oído bien. ¿Has dicho que el pijo te ha pedido qué…?

—Que secuestres a Francis, Gilbert, que lo secuestres. Ya sabes que el próximo sábado es Snow White y él está empeñado en ganarlo. Solo quiere que secuestres a Francis hasta que acabe el certamen.

—Pero, Elizabeta, ¿te has vuelto completamente majara? ¿Cómo quieres que secuestre a nadie? ¡Y más a Francis! Es amigo de Toño.

—Sé de quién es amigo. Y es por culpa de que andas teniendo peones en el trabajo que últimamente no nos llega para final de mes —se explicó Elizabeta, soltando un resoplido en busca de paciencia para llegar a un acuerdo con su marido—. A ver, Feliks nos ofrece dinero a cambio de que cumplamos con lo que pide. Y es más de lo que podría ganar un albañil como tú en todo un año. Gilb, nos hace falta el dinero.

—Nos hace falta el dinero, pero ¿sabes el marrón en el que me puedo meter por secuestro? Como a Francis le dé por presentar cargos una vez lo suelte, la llevo clara.

—Es amigo de Antonio, ¿no? Y Antonio sabe que no eres mal tipo. Además, no le haremos daño. Le daremos comida y una cama hasta el domingo; solo lo mantendremos retenido para que no pueda presentarse, no es tan malo.

—Eliza, estás intentando justificar un secuestro para no sentirte mal por él, pero…

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Con esta última frase de Elizabeta, Gilbert dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y miró a la mujer con expresión seria. No podía estar haciéndole eso. Estaba convencido de que ella sabía que no le iba a permitir nunca a su esposa cometer tal locura, porque si alguien debía arriesgarse, ese era el macho de la relación. Si bien con Elizabeta nunca había sentido especial necesidad de mostrar su lado más varonilmente caballeroso, porque ella se empeñaba en realizar también _el trabajo de un hombre_, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

—¿Cuándo quiere el pijo que secuestre a Francis? —terminó por preguntar, logrando que su pareja sonriera victoriosa.

—Mañana. Para evitar sospechas sobre él —explicó, volviendo a su comida. Como se dio cuenta de que Gilbert la miraba confundido, añadió después—: Ya sabes que más de uno conoce el caso de Francis. Saben lo competitivo que ha sido siempre Feliks con su hijastro en cuanto al tema de belleza, y si desaparece un día antes del certamen, sería muy sospechoso.

Gilbert bufó.

—¿Qué más dará un día antes que cinco? Igualmente, será el principal sospechoso.

Elizabeta se encogió de hombros, considerando que ya eso era lo de menos. No le deseaba ningún mal a su amigo, pero era mejor que sospecharan de él que de Gilbert. Ya pensaría dónde meterían a Francis en esos seis días que lo tuvieran retenido.

* * *

Panadería El Príncipe Azul.

Era la quinta vez que Vlad leía el rótulo sobre la puerta del comercio. Cuando lo mandaron a recoger el pan ese lunes, no pensó que la causa del retraso del hijo del panadero fuera la inmensa demanda que colapsaba la entrada. Llevaba cerca de media hora en aquella cola y sentía que no había avanzado nada. Probó a sentarse, a estirarse, a apoyarse en una pierna, a apoyarse en la otra; ya no sabía qué posición adoptar para que sus músculos no se engarrotaran.

Estaba por resoplar nuevamente, cansado y aburrido de la espera, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo. Lo sacaron bruscamente de la fila en la que tanto rato estuvo guardando su puesto y se vio arrastrado hacia la callejuela en la que estaba la entrada trasera de la tienda.

—Te he salvado de seguir ahí echando raíces, chucho, ya puedes agradecérmelo. Empieza por besarme las botas.

El hombre en cuestión que lo había rescatado de aquel suplicio se cruzó de brazos, sonrió con altanería y avanzó un pie en espera de que cumpliera lo que le pedía.

—Cuando las laves, James, tienen mierda para parar once trenes.

—¿Qué dices? No están tan sucias, mocoso —se quejó James, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, algo más corpulento y ligeramente más alto que su hermano menor—. Encima que os he guardado el pan. El capullo de Arthur está hasta arriba hoy, por eso no ha ido.

—Me lo supuse cuando llegué. ¿Toda esa gente ha venido por el Snow White?

—Eso parece. —James buscó la bolsa de Roman entre los encargos guardados y se la tendió a Vlad. Cuando estaba ya por despedirse, recordó—. ¡Ah! Arthur me ha dicho que Francis se piensa presentar al certamen. Ya me pasaré para verlo.

—Se presenta en la categoría masculina —informó, como si ese dato fuera de vital importancia. James arqueó una ceja, sin comprender a lo que quería llegar con eso—. ¿Cuándo le va a decir tu hermano que sabe que es un hombre? Todos los días es el mismo numerito de Francine; creo que tiene a Arthur por retrasado. Nadie se creería el cuento ese de que es la prima lejana de Francis que está sustiyéndolo mientras estudia en Francia. En serio, nadie se lo creería.

James no se contuvo una sonora carcajada al recordar la cara que ponía «Francine» cada vez que le tocaba a él repartir el pan en casa de Roman en lugar de a Arthur.

—Pues no, ni el imbécil de Arthur se lo creería —secundó—, pero imagino que no dirá nada mientras Francis no lo diga antes. Sabes que el pobre no ha nacido con mucho cerebro, puedo comprender que lo crea tan estúpido como para creerse su mentira.

Vlad le rio la burla, musitando un "idiota" en broma. James tampoco le dio especial importancia al insulto y cargó las últimas bolsas que le quedaban por repartir, para después ambos salir de la tienda. Cuando se despidieron, el joven huérfano fue canturreando una cancioncilla hasta llegar a la casa de acogida.

—Ah, eres tú, Vlad —le dijo Emma nada más cruzar la puerta, entre decepcionada y preocupada—. Creí que serías Francis. En cuanto te fuiste, alguien llamó al timbre; Francis le fue a abrir y creo que tuvo que salir con él, porque lo he buscado por toda la casa y no lo encuentro.

—¿Seguro que buscaste bien, Emma? Es muy raro que él salga de la casa —reconoció Vlad, pero la mujer solo asintió en respuesta a su pregunta—. Vamos a pedirle a Feliciano y Lovino que nos ayuden a buscar.

* * *

—Gilbert, no entiendo, ¿por qué me has traído al bosque? —le preguntó Francis, caminando frente al otro hombre.

Bordeando la ciudad, como si de una muralla se tratase, existía un frondoso bosque que servía de frontera natural para delimitar dónde terminaba y dónde empezaba el municipio. Desde tiempos remotos, se decía que este era el hábitat de un sinfín de criaturas que _no eran aceptadas_. Criaturas que vivían en la sombra, porque ni los humanos los querían a ellos, ni ellos apreciaban fervientemente a los humanos. Conforme fue aumentando la población con el éxodo rural de las pasadas décadas, muchos árboles del bosque fueron talados. Las personas mayores temían que este hecho hiciera enfurecer a las criaturas oscuras; los más jóvenes, siempre con esa mentalidad de querer comerse el mundo, pensaron que de este modo los echarían de su territorio, dejando claro quiénes mandaban allí.

Claro, actualmente esos jóvenes eran la población anciana, por lo que pocos residentes creían ya en las leyendas antiguas de criaturas con figura humana que podían acabar con sus vidas solo con sus dientes. Eran cuentos para asustar a los niños.

—Gilbert, en serio, no sé qué es lo que pretendes. ¿Te ha pedido Antonio que me traigas aquí? —insistió.

Gilbert entonces tomó con brusquedad a Francis del brazo y le tapó la boca. Era pocos centímetros más alto que ese hombre, pero bastante más fuerte que él, por ello, pese a la resistencia que oponía, no le costó trabajo conducirlo hasta un pequeño claro en el que lo tiró. Francis, que había intentado removerse en sus brazos y ya no encontraba solución a lo que planeara hacerle, se vio de repente sentado sobre la hierba sin mayor mal que Gilbert a su lado.

Se fijó atentamente en el hombre, arrastrándose hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ambos, pero entonces Gilbert se agachó y lo agarró de la camisa.

—Escúchame, no te voy a hacer nada, así que no huyas —le dijo Gilbert.

Francis estaba asustado, porque aunque ese hombre era el jefe de su amigo Antonio, nada lo excusaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Quiso mantener la calma y respiró profundamente, para después, aparentando serenidad, responderle:

—Te escucho.

Gilbert exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien. A ver, me han pedido que te secuestre —informó, tensando a Francis—. Pero no, tranquilo, no lo voy a hacer. Por más dinero que me ofrezca el pijo.

—¿El pijo?

—Feliks, tu padrastro —se explicó Gilbert—. Él quiere ganar Snow White a toda costa, así que me ha pedido que te secuestre hasta el domingo, pero no soy capaz de hacerle esto al amigo de Toño.

Francis le sonrió, agradecido.

—Gracias, Gilbert, gra…

—Pero, a cambio —lo interrumpió—, te pido que no salgas de casa ni te presentes al certamen. Si Feliks se da cuenta de que sigues libre y con intenciones de ganar su título, no dudo que intentará algo mucho peor.

Francis no quería aceptar las condiciones que le eran establecidas, porque él hizo una promesa a su difunta madre y tenía que cumplirla fuera como fuese. Aun así, a sabiendas de que Gilbert no lo dejaría irse de otro modo y aún desconfiando de él, asintió con la cabeza y le mintió: "no me presentaré". Visiblemente conforme con la mentira, y como si acabaran de sellar un pacto, ambos se levantaron a la vez y regresaron a la ciudad.

En cuanto perdió de vista a Gilbert, le envió un mensaje al móvil a Monique, llamó por teléfono a Antonio y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Roman, temeroso de que alguien lo encontrara por la calle y se lo dijera a Feliks. Cuando llegó al salón de su hogar, los siete ya se encontraban allí, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emma se había lanzado a abrazarlo.

—Me habías preocupado, cielo. ¿Quién fue el que llamó a la puerta? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —cuestionó después Antonio, curioso y algo preocupado.

Monique estornudó.

—Ya puede ser importante, Francis, me has pillado en la cama resfriada.

—Yo estaba durmiendo todavía —habló Feliciano con voz somnolienta.

—Estas horas de la tarde no son para dormir, Feliciano, cada día te pareces más al idiota de Antonio —le reprochó Afonso, agrio como siempre.

—Ay, pero no pasa nada, porque Lovi se ofreció a despertarlo él en mi lugar —dijo Emma, sonriéndole al muchacho.

Lovino se sonrojó ligeramente y se rascó un brazo en gesto nervioso.

—No ha sido nada, Emma —le respondió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la mujer con una más tímida.

Cuando Antonio ya estaba por decir algo del gesto _adorable_ del chico, Francis se adelantó.

—A ver, muchachos, esto es serio. ¿Os podéis sentar? Lo que tengo que contar es largo.

* * *

Cuando Feliks se levantó la mañana del martes, escuchó a su compañero de piso hablando con otra persona. Suponiendo que tenían visita, se apresuró a meterse al cuarto de baño para peinarse y lavarse la cara y los dientes. Al dirigirse al salón y darse cuenta de quién se trataba, simplemente dijo:

—Ah, eres tú, Edward.

—Buenos días, Feliks —lo saludó el hombre, con su sonrisa perfecta de siempre.

Feliks se fue a sentar a la mesa, al lado del otro hombre, y cogió una de las tostadas que había preparado Toris para llevársela a la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No hables con la boca llena, Feliks —le regañó su compañero, llegando con dos vasos de zumo de naranja que dejó en la mesa—. Ah, tendré que ir a hacer otro.

—No, yo quiero… Eh… Sí, batido. Échame un vaso de batido de fresa —le pidió Feliks, y cuando Toris regresó a la cocina, se volvió a mirar a Edward—. Que eso, que qué haces aquí.

—Toris me pidió que vigilara la casa donde se queda tu hijastro para asegurarnos de que vaya bien tu plan de echarlo del certamen —explicó Edward, dado un sorbo a su zumo—. Después de que se fuera ayer con Gilbert cerca de dos horas, regresó como si nada.

Feliks dio un golpe a le mesa, frustrado.

—Yo sabía que pedirle nada a Eliza sería inútil. Se ha casado con un hombre que es así como un idiota total —se quejó Feliks.

Toris regresó entonces con su batido de fresa y de un solo trago, acabó con la mitad del contenido. Se fijó en que su compañero de piso le hacía una señal con la cabeza a Edward, quien se levantó y fue a coger algo de un maletín que había traído consigo. Cuando regresó, puso el objeto en cuestión en la mesa.

—¿Un cepillo? ¿Para mí? —Lo cogió y se fijó en él detalladamente, pero no le parecía bonito.

—No te vayas a peinar con él —le advirtió Edward—. Es para Francis. Este cepillo está rociado con una loción que provoca que se te caiga el pelo.

Nada más escuchar aquello, Feliks se apresuró a dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—¡Como qué genial! Si Francis se queda calvo, le dará tanta vergüenza que no se presentará a Snow White —aseguró, sintiéndose triunfante—. ¡Toris!, hazle llegar este fantástico cepillo a Francis.

—Deja que me encargue yo de eso —le dijo Edward, volviendo a tomar el cepillo para ir a guardarlo.

* * *

Esta vez, cuando llamaron a la puerta, fue a abrir Emma, sin fiarse de que volvieran a intentar secuestrar a Francis. Pero al otro lado no había nada más que un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rosa con corazones. Lo tomó y se fijó en que no ponía ninguna dirección, ni del remitente ni del destinatario, así que probó a abrirlo. Cuando vio el cepillo, supuso que algún admirador secreto había vuelto a hacer un regalo a Francis —no era la primera vez que le daban regalos anónimos al hombre—, por lo que fue a dejarlo en el cuarto de baño.

Para ese momento, Francis estaba barriendo la sala de estar. No interrumpió su tarea cuando llegó Emma a decirle que había recibido un cepillo como obsequio de algún anónimo.

—Ah, bien, iré a verlo cuando acabe. ¿Me ayudas a retirar el sofá, Em? —le pidió, desinteresado.

Entre los dos siguieron con la limpieza general, como cada martes, pero antes de poder terminar se escuchó un grito proveniente de la planta de arriba. Ambos reconocieron la voz como la de Feliciano y se apresuraron a dejar lo que hacían para subir a socorrer al muchacho. Entraron de golpe al cuarto de baño, de donde escuchaban que venía el llanto, y lo que vieron les hizo formar una _o_ con sus bocas.

—¡Dios mío, Feli, tu pelo! —exclamó Emma, sorprendida, una vez que reaccionó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado…?

Feliciano lloraba, intentaba secarse las lágrimas y volvía a llorar. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer.

—N-No lo sé… Yo me iba a peinar con el cepillo nuevo y entonces… —volvió a sollozar—. Entonces me comenzó a picar mucho la cabeza y me rasqué… ¡y se fue cayendo el pelo!

Emma se acercó al pobre Feliciano y lo abrazó para consolarlo e intentar tranquilizarlo. Le ordenó a Francis que tirara el cepillo inmediatamente y acompañó al menor hasta su cuarto, donde le puso un gorro de nieve.

—No te preocupes, Feli, te volverá a crecer. Mientras, te buscaremos una peluca y diremos que querías un nuevo _look_, ¿vale? —le propuso, en un intento porque dejara de llorar.

Cuando logró calmarlo, lo dejó en la cama para que durmiera una siesta, aún con el gorro puesto, y bajó al salón con Francis. Entre los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que aquello había sido una nueva artimaña de Feliks para sacar a Francis del concurso. Emma le advirtió a su amigo que tendrían que estar más alertas que nunca y no fiarse de nada ni nadie, con lo que Francis estuvo de acuerdo.

Antes de irse a dormir la noche de ese mismo día, Francis se asomó por la ventana, entre preocupado y algo asustado. Dejó que el aire frío se colara entre sus huesos, en busca de que la sensación lo espabilara y, con ello, le diera las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder hacerle frente a su padrastro. Se fijó en el edificio de enfrente y en la solitaria calle que se extendía más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista. Más allá, a varias cuadras de allí, se celebraría en cuatro días el Snow White, y él debía ganarlo pese a los obstáculos que le pusiera el destino en el camino. Estaba decidido a ello, y con este pensamiento fue a cerrar la ventana para irse a dormir. Aunque en eso, un resplandor llamó su atención. Dirigió su mirada hacia el callejón que había entre los dos edificios frente al suyo, pero al no encontrar nada en particular que pudiera haber producido el destello, pensó que la luz se había reflejado en algún cristal de alguna botella rota que hubiese por allí tirada. Sin darle más importancia, corrió las cortinas y se metió a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó de buen humor porque su príncipe —como seguía empeñado en llamar a Arthur— lo había invitado a almorzar con él en el restaurante nuevo que habían abierto al lado de la panadería. Bueno, había invitado a Francine, pero Francis había decidido que no pasaba nada por seguir mintiéndole un poco más.

Tras el ritual diario, Francine se despidió de Arthur con un "te veo luego" y un beso en la mejilla. Luego se puso a limpiar los platos del desayuno a toda velocidad, para después correr al cuarto de baño a asearse. Se llevó en él cerca de una hora antes de salir a vestirse: leotardos violetas, una falda blanca con vuelo hasta las rodillas y un jersey de cuello vuelto rosa pastel. ¿Qué se ponía en los pies, qué se ponía en los pies…? Si usaba tacones, sería más alto que Arthur, y tal vez eso no le gustara a él. Optó por unas botas bajas, sin tacón, marrón claro. Al terminar, se miró al espejo y se creyó increíblemente apuesto hasta que descubrió indicios de que le estaba volviendo a crecer la barba. Tuvo que afeitarse antes de recogerse la melena y ponerse la peluca, la cual también tuvo que arreglar para que fuera, mínimamente, la mitad de perfecta que su pelo. Eso era algo muy difícil porque su pelo era demasiado perfecto.

Arthur llevaba cerca de media hora esperando en el salón cuando Francine bajó, ya arreglada y maquillada, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Arthur, tesoro, disculpa haberte hecho esperar —le dijo nada más llegar a su lado.

Aunque Arthur le fue a reclamar por la tardanza con un "¿qué tipo de inglés eres que llegas impuntual a tus citas?", tuvo que callarse al ver el aspecto de Francis, y meneó la cabeza para restarle importancia. Porque no estaba bien echarle en cara eso a una mujer.

—Francine, ten cuidado —le dijo Emma, que había estado esperando con Arthur a que bajara—, he leído en el periódico que varios participantes del certamen han muerto del lunes a hoy en extrañas circunstancias. No creo que haya sido quien-tú-sabes.

Tanto Arthur como Francis se fijaron en la mujer con notable preocupación.

—¿Los han matado porque van a participar en el certamen? —preguntó Arthur, a lo que Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Em, no te preocupes, voy con mi príncipe. —El hombre en cuestión se sonrojó al escuchar el apodo con el que se refería a él—. Con Arthur no me pasará nada.

—Cierto, cierto… Nos vemos luego —se despidió Emma con una sonrisa pícara que Francis le correspondió y Arthur prefirió ignorar.

Pese a lo que le había dicho a la chica, Francis se sentía inquieto por la calle, no hacía más que mirar a un lado y a otro paranoicamente. Como Arthur llegó a notar esto apenas mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, tras instarse a sí mismo, decidió tomarle de la mano para tranquilizarlo. Francis no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió un pequeño apretón que le dio, que quiso interpretar como una manera de hacerle saber que estaba con él. Porque con Arthur había que ponerle palabras a cada acción que realizase, visto que con su boca no sabía expresar lo que quería.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, abusó un poco del bolsillo de Arthur, pero no pudo resistirse a pedir y pedir al comprobar que era francés. "Me encanta la gastronomía francesa", le había dicho para excusarse; aunque Arthur parecía sonreírle y restarle importancia por pura educación, porque no parecía especialmente feliz.

—Lo siento, creo que te he hecho gastar demasiado —se disculpó Francine una vez salieron del restaurante.

—No importa, al menos ya sé a dónde no llevarte la próxima vez —bromeó, algo burlón.

Francine soltó una risilla divertida y fingió ofensa porque se metiera con ella, pero entonces las palabras del otro hombre volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. Se detuvieron frente a un semáforo y aprovechó para encararlo.

—¿Próxima vez? Eso es que… ¿te gustaría volver a salir conmigo?

Arthur se paralizó con la pregunta.

—Bueno…, no digo… Digo, que no he querido decir… Pero, en verdad, yo… Me refiero a que. —Apartó la mirada con nerviosismo y jugueteó con su labio inferior. Necesitó respirar profundamente segundos antes de responderle—: Sí. Vamos, si tú quieres. Me gustaría volver a salir… contigo.

Con aquella proposición y el tímido sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur, Francis no pudo ni deseó contenerse las ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios. Un beso corto y tierno, con el que solo pretendía hacerle conocedor de lo feliz que lo acababa de hacer. A Arthur no le dio tiempo a corresponderlo cuando ya se había separado.

—Me encantaría salir contigo —le respondió, obviando el _volver_ para que la frase tuviera la connotación que quería.

Francis miró de reojo que el semáforo se había puesto en verde nuevamente para los peatones y aprovechó para cruzar en lo que Arthur se deshipnotizaba. El otro hombre no reaccionó hasta que, fijándose en la calzada, vio un coche dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Francis. Al grito de "¡Cuidado!", se lanzó contra Francis para apartarlo de la trayectoria del automóvil, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Arthur, quitándose de encima de él y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Francis asintió, tomándola—. ¿Habrán sido los de las muertes de los otros participantes?

—No lo creo. Esto no ha sido ninguna _extraña circunstancia_. Ese coche venía claramente a por mí.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido quien mismo encargó a Gilbert secuestrarte?

Francis dirigió su vista con sorpresa y preocupación hacia Arthur.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Afonso me lo contó. Por cierto, tu peluca está ahí —informó Arthur, señalando la peluca pisada por las ruedas del auto en la carretera.

Francis se tocó con urgencia la cabeza, y al descubrir que solo tenía la redecilla cubriendo su pelo, musitó un "Dios mío" que logró incomodar a Arthur. ¿Debía decirlo ahora?

—¿Lo dirás ahora? —le preguntó Arthur, comenzando a andar porque estar parado frente a Francis lo ponía más nervioso. Pronto le siguieron el paso.

—Soy un hombre, Arthur —confesó al fin, quitándose lo que cubría su pelo para dejar su melena libre—. Soy Francis.

—Ya…, ya lo sabía —titubeó, inseguro, logrando que Francis se detuviera en el camino.

—¿Qué? —pronunció—. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ¿Ya sabías que era un hombre? ¿Tú no eras heterosexual? ¡¿Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?!

Arthur también se detuvo para encararlo. Lo observó con ceño antes de responder:

—¿Mentir? No, solo he seguido tu mentira. No creo que debas echarme en cara a mí el haberte seguido la corriente cuando eras tú el que decía ser tu prima lejana. Supongo que estaría enfadado si de verdad no hubiera sabido desde un principio que eras tú.

—¿Por qué entonces? —preguntó Francis, mordiéndose el labio con culpabilidad—. ¿Qué querías conseguir haciéndome creer que te gustaba? —Arthur apartó la vista, nervioso—. ¿Arthur? ¿Pretendías burlarte de mí? ¿Es eso? ¡Responde, por Dios!

Por más que lo intentó, a Arthur no le salieron las palabras para decirle que su comportamiento no había sido ninguna actuación, que de verdad le interesaba de ese modo. Realmente, no le salieron palabras para decir nada, habiendo quedado complemente bloqueado. Solo levantó su vista hacia Francis nuevamente cuando escuchó un sollozo de su parte, y todo cuanto pudo ver fue a aquel hombre con los ojos aguados y el contorno de los mismos manchado por el rímel que había usado. Intentó abrir la boca, pero no produjo sonido alguno.

Arthur supo que la había fastidiado cuando no detuvo a Francis en el momento en el que este echó a correr.

* * *

—Francis, cariño, llevas desde ayer comiendo helado de chocolate. Si sigues así vas a engordar —le advirtió Emma, sentándose al lado de hombre en el sofá.

—Emma, a Dios pongo por testigo que nunca volveré a llorar por un hombre —dramatizó Francis, y se llevó una nueva cucharada de helado a la boca.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y, quitándole el mando a distancia, apagó el televisor para impedirle que siguiera viendo Lo que el viento se llevó.

—Bien, empieza ahora. —Le quitó la tarrina de helado de las manos y se levantó—. Volviendo de la compra, me he encontrado con un puesto de frutas que atendía una chica súper guapa, con un gran lazo blanco en el pelo. Como me ha dejado las manzanas de oferta, he comprado algunas y he hecho un pastel. Ven a la cocina y nos lo comemos para subir ese ánimo tuyo.

Francis estaba por negarse, porque solo le apetecía comer helado, llorar y ver dramas románticos, pero Emma lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo levantar a la fuerza. Tiró al suelo la manta y el pañuelo que le habían estado haciendo compañía desde el desengaño con Arthur el día anterior y fue conducido a la cocina por la mujer, que parecía dispuesta a sacarlo de su agujero de depresión. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa para dos personas que allí había y Emma cortó un pedazo de pastel para cada uno, dejando ambos platos frente a sus sillas. En lo que la mujer iba a buscar los cubiertos, Francis, aún con los ojos llorosos, cogió un trocito pequeño de pastel con solo dos dedos y se lo llevó a la boca. Antes de que Emma se volviera hacia la mesa, se escuchó un golpe tras el desagradable ruido de las patas de la silla siendo arrastradas.

—¡Francis! —gritó Emma al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío! ¡Lovino, Vlad!

Emma se apresuró a tomar su teléfono para llamar a urgencias y corrió a avisar a los tres hombres más jóvenes de la casa. Entre los cuatro consiguieron dejar a Francis en el sofá hasta que llegó una ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital. Solo le permitieron a una persona subir al auto con el afectado, por lo que Emma le encargó a Vlad el cuidado de la casa y los dos menores y se fue con ellos. No regresaría en lo que quedaba de día.

Por ello, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Arthur se encontró con que le recibía Roman, se extrañó. Tras tenderle la bolsa con el pan, se decidió a preguntar:

—¿No trabaja hoy, señor? ¿Está Francis enfermo?

—No, muchacho, Francis está en el hospital —informó con un semblante preocupado asustó más a Arthur que la frase en sí—. Por lo que me han contado Feliciano y Lovino, ayer iba a merendar con Emma y de repente cayó al suelo. Ella ha pasado la noche en el hospital; me ha llamado hace poco diciéndome que los médicos no tienen idea de qué le pasa. Le han hecho pruebas y no ha sufrido ninguna intoxicación, y sus constantes vitales son normales. Parece ser que todo anda en orden, es como si estuviera… dormido.

—¿Dormido? ¿Se durmió de repente sin razón alguna?

—Eso dice Emma. Como si lo hubieran envenenado con algo para dejarlo en ese estado.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Arthur se activó y puso en funcionamiento mil y un razonamientos de lo que podría haber pasado. Snow White era al día siguiente, no podía haber sido ninguna coincidencia. Pidiéndole a Roman que lo informara si se daba alguna novedad, se despidió y fue corriendo a su casa. Aunque escuchó los gritos de su padre que le ordenaban seguir repartiendo los encargos que quedaban, se metió directamente a la habitación que compartía con su hermano James y se puso a rebuscar en su estantería. Susurró un esperanzado "aquí" al encontrar un libro grueso, de pasta gris corroída por el tiempo, cuyo título rezaba "1001 pociones".

Arthur se fue a sentar en su cama con el libro en las piernas, y buscó y rebuscó entre las páginas la poción que necesitaba para sacar a Francis del sueño en el que lo había introducido ese supuesto _veneno_. Fuera cual fuera la causa, estaba convencido de que si ese libro tenía el remedio, funcionaría se tratase de veneno o de alguna cosa peor. Cuando tras cerca de una hora revisando nombres de antídotos leyó "Despertar", sonrió ampliamente y se fijó en los ingredientes que necesitaría.

—Tres ramitas de centinodia, siete hojas de acónito, dos sanguijuelas vivas y una porción de bezoar de ciervo —recitó.

Maldijo interiormente, a sabiendas de que tendría que ir al bosque para encontrar aquellas cosas. Se apuntó los datos en un papel que se guardó en el bolsillo y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, obviando responder a la pregunta de James de a dónde iba con el arco y las flechas.

* * *

Feliks se regocijaba en su dicha, acabando de recibir una llamada de Natasha que le comunicaba que las manzanas envenenadas habían surtido efecto y Francis se encontraba en el hospital. Se había sentido tan bien con la noticia que se había llenado la bañera de agua hasta arriba, le había echado sales y pétalos de rosa y se había metido a deleitarse, ya casi saboreando su victoria del siguiente día.

Cuando más a gusto estaba en el agua caliente, a punto incluso de quedarse dormido, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió silenciosamente. Dado que tenía sus ojos cerrados y la somnolencia les dificultaba la función a sus sentidos, no percibió la presencia de la otra persona hasta que esta soltó una risa. Feliks abrió los ojos, asustado, porque a esa hora solía estar solo en casa.

—Pensé que te habrían servido de aviso las muertes de los otros participantes —le dijo el chico, arrodillándose y apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde de la bañera para mirar a su víctima más de cerca—, pero no has parado hasta mandar a Francis al hospital. Yo te puedo mandar a otro sitio, ¿probamos?

Feliks intentó alejarse, sin levantar de la bañera porque ese desconocido lo vería desnudo.

—No, no, no… ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! Yo… Yo soy así como una buena persona total, ¿sabes? Y solo quería sacar a Francis del concurso, o sea, no es para ponerse así —le pedía, tapándose con sus manos como podía, pudoroso, aunque en ese momento el miedo era superior a la vergüenza.

—Me da igual lo que quisieras, la cosa es que Francis está en el hospital sin poder despertar por tu culpa. Mándale recuerdos a la madre de Francis de parte de Vlad —le pidió el susodicho con una sonrisa, en apariencia, amistosa.

Abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos, y fue a lanzarse contra el cuello de Feliks en lo que estaba lanzaba un grito de terror. Gritó que amortiguó el sonido que produjo el golpe y la posterior caída del muchacho al interior de la bañera, inconsciente. El propietario de la casa se fijó entonces en el nuevo intruso y se encontró con Elizabeta sosteniendo una sartén en sus manos temblorosas.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo he matado? —cuestionó la mujer, dejando su arma en el lavabo y agachándose para tomarle el pulso a Vlad—. Ah, no, sigue con vida, menos mal.

—¿Eliza? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Esa sartén no es mía?

—Sí, es tuya… —respondió, dándose la vuelta al fijarse en el estado de su amigo—. Te cuento después de que te vistas.

Elizabeta salió del cuarto de baño, y Feliks aprovechó para secarse y ponerse su albornoz rosa antes de seguirla. Cuando estuvo afuera, vio que la mujer andaba mirando en el cajón que usaba para guardar sus herramientas de costura, y poco tiempo le llevó averiguar qué era lo que buscaba.

—No entres, te dará asco —le informó Elizabeta antes de meterse nuevamente al cuarto de baño.

En lo que esperaba a que su amiga saliese, Feliks fue a vestirse y, después, a buscar a la cocina un paquete de Paluszki con el que se sentó en el sofá. Mientras comía, aparentemente despreocupado aunque algo asustado todavía, se iba fijando en la puerta del baño cada cuatro segundos, deseando que se abriera cuanto antes. Cuando finalmente salió por ella Elizabeta, se apresuró a pedirle que le contara qué había hecho dentro y quién era ese Vlad. La mujer, antes de sentarse con él, dejó las agujas y el hilo donde los había cogido, para después comenzar a hablar.

—Estaba cosiéndole la boca —explicó ella, ganando una expresión de horror del hombre—. Bueno, solo los bordes de la boca. He dejado el espacio suficiente sin coser para que pueda comer, aunque creo que se le dificultará hablar.

—¿Ese chico era…?

—Un vampiro —respondió—. Lo conozco bien. Los padres de ese muchacho fueron los que mataron a los míos hace diez años, antes de que mi madre se pudiera presentar al certamen de Snow White que se iba a celebrar entonces. Aquel año se suspendió por las innumerables muertes que se sucedieron antes del evento, y pensé que este año seguiría el mismo camino si no detenía a Vlad.

—¿Por qué los mataron?

—No hay razón. Son vampiros, nos odian. Solo buscan nuestro sufrimiento, por eso arruinan aquello que nos pueda hacer felices —explicó, con visible rencor—. Pero he estado vigilando a ese niño durante estos diez años y no lo creía peligroso para los humanos. Hasta ahora, claro.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces, Eli? —preguntó Feliks, aún comiendo sus adorados palitos—. ¿Y si intenta así como… quitarse la costura?

Elizabeta se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo la puerta del baño.

—Le he dicho que si lo intenta, le contaremos a todos lo que es —le dijo, pensativa—. Me parece que no quiere que lo sepan —musitó para sí, al recordar la expresión asustada de Vlad antes de escapar por la ventana.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y Arthur aún se encontraba en el bosque. Había conseguido dar con todos los ingredientes, que guardaba en saquitos de tela por separado, salvo con el bezoar de ciervo. Para ello, necesitaba encontrar al animal, matarlo para sacarle el intestino y hurgar en este para encontrar el cálculo. No es que fuera algo sumamente agradable ni para él, que había llegado a hallar cosas muy asquerosas en ese bosque, pero estaba dispuesto a ello si con eso despertaba a Francis de su sueño.

Caminó por el bosque sin importarle las avanzadas horas de la noche o lo que en él pudiera haber hasta que dio con el ciervo. El animal estaba ya dormido por lo que, se dijo, sufriría menos. Cogió una flecha y, usando apenas su punta, se la clavó en el cuello para acabar con su vida en el acto. O eso pretendió, pero dio un repullo cuando el ciervo, antes de morir, estiró sus patas como si hubiera pretendido escapar de algo. Al asegurarse, momentos después, de que estaba muerto, procedió a abrirle la panza y a sacarle, ignorando su repulsión, el intestino. Lo rajó y lo exploró por dentro a todo lo que le permitía la tenue luz lunar, pero le fue suficiente para comprobar que contaba con lo que necesitaba.

Tras guardar en un último saco aquel ingrediente, se encaminó de vuelta a su casa. Llegó pasada la media noche y, colándose en su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a James, cogió su libro de la cama para luego bajar nuevamente a la cocina. Dejó en algún rincón el arco y las flechas, puso el libro sobre la encimera, abierto por la página de _Despertar_, y dedicó las horas que restaban de madrugada a elaborar la poción que podría librar a Francis de su sueño.

Los primeros rayos del alba ya se filtraban por la persiana de la cocina cuando Arthur dio por finalizada su tarea. Recogió parcialmente los cacharros que había empleado en la preparación de la poción y salió rumbo al hospital con un frasco de tamaño medio guardado entre sus ropas. Hasta no llegar y preguntar cuál era la habitación de Francis, no fue que cayó en la cuenta del horario de visitas. La enfermera le informó que podría entrar a verlo a partir de las once de la mañana, pero para esa hora ya sería demasiado tarde, se dijo.

Valiéndose de lo escurridizo que era, se fue acercando disimuladamente hacia las escaleras, subiendo fácilmente hasta el segundo piso sin ser visto. Ahora el punto era encontrar la habitación de Francis sin que los médicos lo echaran a patadas. Una bata, pensó, debía conseguir una bata. En eso vio salir de una de las habitaciones a dos personas que se encaminaban hacia él. Iban animadamente charlando, por lo que Arthur pudo esconderse, agachado tras una planta, avergonzado, a esperar a que bajaran.

—Yo es que sin un café a esta hora de la mañana no soy persona.

—Tú sabes, yo soy más de té…

Cuando se perdieron por las escaleras, dio un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia la habitación de donde había salido aquellos dos. Miró por el ojo de buey de la puerta para cerciorarse de que estaba vacía y, siendo así, entró y buscó lo que estaba buscando. De una percha descolgó una bata de médico que, supuso, le haría pasar más desapercibido por allí. Con ella puesta, salió a buscar la habitación que la enfermera le había indicado. Intentó mantenerse firme y sereno pese a las miradas recelosas que algunos de sus _compañeros de profesión_ le dirigieron, pero dado que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada directamente, pudo seguir caminando a sus anchas.

Así fue que encontró la habitación de Francis. Agradeció al entrar que se tratara de una individual, no quería tener más numeritos por el día, y se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba. Sacó de sus ropas el frasco, le quitó el tapón de corcho que le había colocado y, aupando ligeramente su torso, vertió su contenido en la boca del hombre.

—Trágalo, vamos, trágalo —suplicó en un susurro, en espera de que funcionara.

Con algo de ayuda suya, logró hacerle tragar el antídoto y esperó. Esperó eternos segundos hasta que, desesperado y sintiendo que había fracasado, susurró un "maldita sea" y besó sus labios con impotencia. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir reacción en el otro cuerpo. Se separó con rapidez para comprobar que Francis tenía sus ojos abiertos y lo miraba notablemente confundido.

—¿Arthur? ¿Me estabas besando? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Te explico por el camino, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.

Arthur le quitó con rapidez los cables que lo conectaban a algunas máquinas y lo hizo bajar de la cama. Notó que en los primeros pasos, su compañero se desequilibró y casi cayó al suelo, por lo que se decidió a tomarlo en brazos para ir más rápido. Bajaron por las escaleras de incendio para llamar menos la atención y, una vez se encontraron fuera del edificio, pidió por teléfono un taxi donde le fue contando lo que le había sucedido a Francis.

—¿Quieres decir que llevo dormido desde el jueves? —Arthur asintió—. Dios santo, debo tener un aspecto espantoso.

—Estás presentable realmente —comentó, y Francis enarcó una ceja—. Quiero decir, que yo creo que… Bueno, no estás tan mal. Tal vez hasta podrías ganar el certamen. Te ha crecido la barba.

—¿No te gusta la barba?

—No he querido decir eso.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—Tampoco he dicho eso otro.

Francis puso los ojos en blanco.

—Arthur, ¿me vas a decir de una vez lo que realmente quieres decir? Aún no me has explicado qué hacías besándome. Lo de querer despertarme porque "se te hace injusto que mi padrastro se salga con la suya" hasta, medio-medio, lo comprendo. Pero, dime, ¿por qué me besabas?

Arthur supuso que ya era tarde para seguir ocultándolo. Se preguntó cómo de estúpido sería continuar afirmando ser heterosexual cuando se sabía enamorado del hombre que tenía a su lado. Se mordió el labio inferior, decidiéndose a dar el paso.

—Yo no…, no pretendía burlarme de Francis cuando le pedí salir a Francine —se explicó, con su vista clavada en el asiento del auto, creyendo que con ello sería suficiente para dar a entender a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿tú sabías que éramos la misma persona o no?

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Definitivamente con Francis no era fácil darse a entender.

—Sí, lo sabía.

—¿Entonces?

—¡¿No es obvio?! —gritó Arthur, logrando que el taxista le llamara la atención por el exceso de ruido. Tras pedir disculpas al hombre, exhaló un suspiro y se volvió hacia Francis—. No es el momento ni el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero… Lo que quiero decir es que… Siento lo mismo por Francis que por Francine.

En ese momento el conductor anunció que habían llegado a su destino. No supo si alegrarse porque lo libraran de aquel encierro con un idiota o maldecir su precisión porque no había tenido oportunidad de saber la respuesta de Francis. Se encargó él de pagar y bajó seguido de Francis, quien le señaló que no tenía zapatos. Cargándose de paciencia, tuvo que volver a cogerlo en brazos para dirigirse hacia el edificio en el que se celebraba el certamen.

Se trataba de un hotel de lujo, construido dos décadas atrás expresamente para ese acontecimiento. Los participantes desfilaban y se presentaban en la parte central, donde estaba el teatro, mientras que en los edificios laterales había repartidas áreas especializadas en belleza, donde se encargaban no solo del vestuario, peluquería o maquillaje, sino también de lograr que el cuerpo de los participantes estuviera libre de tensiones para que se moviera con naturalidad y elegancia.

Francis llevaba registrado en Snow White desde el mes anterior, por eso nada más entrar en el recinto, Arthur le sugirió que se diera prisa en arreglarse y se separó de él para dirigirse al teatro con el resto de espectadores. Allí se encargó de telefonear a Emma para informarle de que Francis había despertado y debían llegar todos al Winter Palace si querían verlo en el certamen. Cuando cortó la llamada, se fijó en que su reloj marcaba las diez y cuarto; quedaban tres cuartos de hora justos para que comenzara el certamen y él no podía evitar preguntarse si en ese tiempo Francis estaría listo —sabiendo lo que tardaba en arreglarse para una simple cita—.

Poco a poco fueron llegando Emma y el resto de huérfanos amigos de Francis, aunque por la gran cantidad de gente no pudieron sentarse ni mínimamente cerca de Arthur. Tampoco es que a él le importara demasiado. Cuando dieron las once en punto, los participantes de la categoría masculina comenzaron a desfilar por el escenario, vestidos con bañador, mientras se indicaba por megafonía el nombre y la edad de cada uno. Tras presentar a todos, formaron una fila entorno a un micrófono que había en el centro del escenario y uno a uno fueron saliendo para responder a las preguntas que les hacía un jurado acerca de sus aspiraciones y valores en la vida.

Aquello fue solo una preselección, luego hubo un nuevo desfile de ropa informal con los participantes que la habían pasado y, finalmente, otro en el que se decidía al ganador. Arthur estaba medio dormido en su asiento, ya no solo porque esas cosas le aburrieran sobremanera, sino porque llevaba más de un día sin pegar ojo. El tercer y último desfile era con esmoquin. Tuvo que reconocerse que, al menos, Francis estaba bastante guapo en él. La pregunta que ahora hacían los jueces era qué harían si ganaban Snow White. "Preguntas típicas y estúpidas que a nadie le interesa saber", pensó Arthur, pero cuando llegó el turno de Francis, se dio cuenta de que se equivocó.

—Yo siempre tuve un sueño —comenzó a responder—, y ese sueño estaba lejos de convertirme en el ganador de Snow White. Le otorgaría con gusto el primer puesto a Feliks —miró a su padrastro, que formaba la fila junto a los otros finalistas— si tan solo no le hubiera hecho una promesa a mi madre —se excusó y se volvió hacia el jurado—. Mi sueño, señores, señoras, no era otro que encontrar a mi amor verdadero. Un sueño infantil, ridículo, estúpido para algunos, pero de gran importancia para mí. Y hoy, por fin, puedo decir que ya he cumplido ese sueño. —Buscó entre los espectadores a Arthur con la vista, y al hallarlo, sonrió—. Gane o no este certamen, solo quiero decirle a esa persona que mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que los de Francine. Que acepto los suyos, los tomo como míos y los atesoraré toda mi vida en mi corazón.

Para ese momento, Arthur solo deseaba desaparecer de allí y hacer como que no había escuchado nada. Agradecía la oscuridad del teatro que ocultaba el rojo de sus cachetes.

Cuando Francis se retiró, respondieron a la misma pregunta el resto de finalistas, para después marcharse en lo que el jurado deliberaba quién sería el ganador. Tardaron diez minutos en dar a conocer su decisión. La portavoz de los cinco subió al escenario, abrió un sobre y comenzó a leer:

—Tras mucho considerar sus respuestas y analizar sus movimientos sobre el escenario; tras haber hecho gala de su desparpajo frente al público, su simpatía, gracilidad, elocuencia y, sobre todo, inmensurable belleza, nos enorgullecemos de nombrar ganador de esta edición de Snow White a… ¡Francis Braginsky!

En cuanto escuchó que nombre del proclamado ganador era el de su hijastro, Feliks comenzó a dar saltos y más saltos de rabia, como si sus zapatos estuvieran hechizados y no pudieran dejar de hacerle brincar. Por el contrario, Francis había corrido al escenario para recibir la estatuilla del premio y agradecer a todo los que le habían apoyado y hecho posible que estuviera allí aquel día. Tras los aplausos de los asistentes, el telón del teatro se cerró. Arthur, Emma y el resto de huérfanos esperaron en la salida a que Francis bajara de la zona reservada para los participantes.

—¡Chicos! —se escuchó entonces exclamar al hombre, que venía corriendo vestido con la ropa que había portado en el segundo desfile y su premio en la mano—. ¡He ganado, he ganado!

—¡Has ganado, Fran! —secundó Antonio, feliz—. ¡Sabía que lo harías, tío!

—Felicidades, Francis —le dijo Emma, dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

Lovino y Afonso también lo felicitaron a su manera; Feliciano le dio un cariñoso abrazo en señal de que se alegraba por él.

—Monique anda con fiebre en la cama —informó la mujer—, y Vlad está desde ayer en casa de los Kirkland, me llamó James para avisarme.

Tanto Arthur como Francis se extrañaron por esto, porque lo de Monique ya era normal, pero Vlad raras veces salía de casa de Roman. Solo hizo falta que Antonio volviera a hablar para que se olvidaran del tema.

—Menuda declaración te has montado allí arriba, ¿eh, Fran? —le recordó, dándole con el codo flojito, logrando sacarle un sonrojo al susodicho.

—En el momento no lo pensé mucho —confesó—, todo cuanto dije me salió del corazón.

—Qué cursilada… —masculló Afonso, quien decidió alejarse con Lovino para evitar oír más.

Arthur también se habría ido con su amigo si acaso no estuvieran hablando de un tema que le tocara directamente. Emma entonces decidió felicitarlos y agarrar a Antonio y Feliciano para seguir a los otros dos. En vista del propósito de la mujer de dejarlos solos, tuvo que apartar la vista a una ninguna parte, como si se hiciera el tonto.

—Que… felicidades por ganar y eso —le dijo Arthur, intentando no tocar el tema de la confesión.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Francis se rio por la respuesta automáticamente de Arthur y se acercó a él para tomarle de la mano y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sigue en pie lo de volver a salir con Francis? —le preguntó él mismo.

—Yo se lo pedí a Francine, no a Francis.

Arthur se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del recinto.

—¿Qué…? ¡Oye, Arthur! —lo llamó Francis, yendo tras él—. ¿Tú has escuchado mi declaración? He dicho que acepto y tomo como míos tus sentimientos. Arthur, me estás ignorando. Arthur, no me ignores, si ya todos aquí se han dado cuenta de que estás como un tomate. ¡Arthur!

* * *

—Oye, ¿y cuándo piensas volver a casa de Roman? En algún momento tendrán que verte. Y Arthur te echará de su cama en cuanto vuelva, no creo que vaya a dormir fuera todas las noches —le dijo James desde su escritorio.

Vlad tomó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que descansaban a su lado, en la cama de Arthur. Se sentó, escribió algo en el papel y le dio la vuelta al cuaderno para mostrárselo a James, quien leyó:

—"Puedo dormir en la tuya". —El hombre soltó una carcajada—. Sí, claro. No te aproveches de la situación, _Mudito_.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Sé que no entendéis el Escocia/Rumanía, pero dejadme ser feliz! Premio al que adivine quién es cada personaje, sabiendo diferenciar a cada enanito (aunque creo que está muy claro).

Otra cosa, que como soy muy friki, el nombre de la ciudad viene del inglés _mare_, que en el folclore germano vendría a ser un espíritu maligno o duende que da pesadillas a las personas mientras duermen (de ahí lo de nightmare). En Rumanía existe un equivalente un poco distinto llamado _moroi_. Realmente en el folclore rumano no existe tal cosa como los vampiros que beben sangre; pese a lo que se pueda creer por la novela de Drácula, sus criaturas mitológicas son diferentes al personaje creado por Bram Stoker. Yo utilizo la figura del vampiro con colmillos afilados y todo eso en Vlad porque creí que mi prompt lo requería, dado que es lo que realmente se entiende por _vampiro_. Si algún día escribo un fic sobre Rumanía ya hablaré mejor de los _strigoi_.

Creí que debía aclarar eso.

Por otra parte, el certamen de Snow White está totalmente basado en el de Miss España, sí. Nunca he visto un Miss Universo, pero para que nos hagamos una idea.

... ¿Reviews?


End file.
